The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey
The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey is the first film of the movie trilogy adaptation of The Hobbit ''and lasts 3 hours and 2 minutes. It was directed by Peter Jackson, who previously had directed the [[Lord of the Rings film trilogy|''Lord of the Rings trilogy]]. It was a major box office success, grossing over $1.017 billion worldwide. The film is the fourth Middle-earth film adaptation to be released, and the first chronologically. Cast Martin Freeman portrays a young Bilbo Baggins and Ian Holm reprises his role as the Older Bilbo Baggins. Ian McKellen and Andy Serkis reprise their roles as Gandalf and Gollum, respectively, as do Hugo Weaving and Cate Blanchett, as Elrond and Galadriel. The character of Radagast the Brown appears in the movie and is portrayed by Sylvester McCoy, who had been known mostly for his portrayal as the seventh incarnation of The Doctor on Doctor Who. Main *Ian McKellen as Gandalf *Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins *Richard Armitage as Thorin II Oakenshield *Ken Stott as Balin *Graham McTavish as Dwalin *William Kircher as Bifur *James Nesbitt as Bofur *Stephen Hunter as Bombur *Dean O'Gorman as Fíli *Aidan Turner as Kíli *John Callen as Óin *Peter Hambleton as Glóin *Jed Brophy as Nori *Mark Hadlow as Dori *Adam Brown as Ori Minor *Ian Holm as Old Bilbo *Elijah Wood as Frodo Baggins *Hugo Weaving as Elrond *Cate Blanchett as Galadriel *Christopher Lee as Saruman *Andy Serkis as Gollum *Sylvester McCoy as Radagast *Barry Humphries as Great Goblin *Jeffrey Thomas as Thrór *Michael Mizrahi as Thráin *Lee Pace as Thranduil *John Rawls as Yazneg *Stephen Ure as Fimbul *Timothy Bartlett as Master Worrywort *William Kircher as Tom *Peter Hambleton as Bert *Mark Hadlow as William *Bret McKenzie as Lindir *Stephen Ure as Grinnah *Kiran Shah as Goblin Scribe *Manu Bennett as Azog *Conan Stevens as Gundabad Orc Chieftain *Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug and Necromancer *Glenn Boswell as Dwarf Miner *Thomas Robins as Young Thrain Extended Edition only *Luke Evans as Girion *Dan Hennah as The Old Took *Stephen Gledhill as Old Gammidge *Tim Gordon as Old Hob *Oscar Strik as Little Bilbo *Sonia Forbes-Adam as Belladonna (Took) Baggins *Erin Banks as Lobelia Sackville-Baggins *Brian Hotter as Otho Sackville-Baggins *Eric Vespe as Fredegar Chubb *Mervyn Smith as Tosser Grubb *Ruby Acevedo as "Cute Young Hobbit" *Katie Jackson *Honor McTavish *Louis Serkis *Ruby Serkis *Sonny Serkis Uncredited Men of Dale *Mary Nesbitt *Peggy Nesbitt *Many unknowns Dwarves of the Lonely Mountains *Dave Dyer *Peter Jackson *Jabez Olssen *James Wells *Richard Whiteside *Many unknowns Mirkwood Elves *Brendan Casey *Cameron Jones *Carl Van Room *Few unknowns Hobbits of The Shire *Joan Z. Dawe *Chris Kern *Melissa Kern *Aaron Morgan *Kaela Morgan *Ravi Narayan *Many unknowns Hunter Orcs *Frazer Anderson *George Harach *Christian Hipolito *Ane Kirkeng Jørgensen *Joseph Mika-Hunt *Elliot Travers *Many unknowns Elves of Rivendell *Jared Blakiston *Shane Boulton *Melanie Carrington *Andrew Fitzsimons *Luke Hawker *Dean Knowsley *Luke Wilson *Many unknowns Goblins *Shane Boulton *Renee Cataldo *Ben Fransham *Tim McLahlan *Nathan Meister *Ravi Narayan *Terry Notary *Thomas Rimmer *Kiran Shah *James Trevena-Brown *Mark Trotter *Others Sequel films in the trilogy In ''The Desolation of Smaug'' (released on 13 December 2013), having successfully crossed over (and under) the Misty Mountains, Thorin and Company must seek aid from a powerful stranger, Beorn, before taking on the dangers of Mirkwood Forest—without their Wizard. The film follows the group through Mirkwood, their arrival in Lake-town, and their exploration of the Lonely Mountain, culminating in the desperate fight against the ancient dragon Smaug. ''The Battle of the Five Armies'' (released on 17 December 2014) covers the death of Smaug, the Battle of the Five Armies, and the Attack on Dol Guldur. DVD Release The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey arrived on digital download on March 12, 2013, and on Blu-ray combo pack, Blu-ray 3D combo pack and 2-disc DVD special edition on March 19. BLU-RAY AND DVD ELEMENTS “The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey” Blu-ray Combo Pack, Blu-ray 3D Combo Pack and DVD Special Edition contain the following special features: Full Suite of Peter Jackson’s Production Videos. Enter Middle-earth of “The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey” as Academy Award-winning Director Peter Jackson takes viewers behind the scenes, on location and amidst the star-studded cast in a series of video journals that showcases the forefront of latest in filmmaking with more than two hours of additional content. Highlights of the journals include: *Start of Production *Location Scouting *Filming in 3D *Post-production Overview *Wellington World Premiere The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Extended Edition 'was released on November 5th on DVD, and became available on iTunes on October 22, with fourteen deleted scenes. *The extended edition has thirteen minutes of new footage, and nine hours of bonus features. Trivia *Guillermo del Toro was originally on board to direct, but bowed out due to "ongoing delays in the setting of a start date for filming." *When it appeared Martin Freeman would not be available to play Bilbo in [[The Hobbit (films)|''The Hobbit films]] due to scheduling conflicts with the BBC television series Sherlock, other actors such as James McAvoy and Tobey Maguire were considered. A false rumour was spread online that David Tennant was considered, but both Tennant and Jackson denied this. Tennant was actually considered for (and offered) the role of Thranduil but had to turn it down when his girlfriend discovered she was pregnant. *Ryan Gage was originally cast to play Drogo Baggins, father of Frodo Baggins. According to Peter Jackson, "Ryan is a great young actor who we originally cast in a small role, but we liked him so much, we promoted him to the much larger Alfrid part." *The scene when Bilbo first puts on the Ring is very similar to the scene in The Fellowship of the Ring (film) where Frodo puts on the Ring in The Prancing Pony. *The Filmmakers titled the project Little Rivers to aid in hiding the film's identity. *When a Giant Eagle grabs Thorin's unconscious body, his oak-log shield falls off his arm and is permanently left behind. *The film would currently be the 42nd highest-grossing film of all time if Jurassic Park and Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace had never been re-released. *Thls was both the last film not distributed by Disney, Universal or Paramount and the last film distributed by Warner Bros. to gross $1 billion until the release of Aquaman in 2018. Memorable quotes Development Appearances *Men of Dale *Nazgûl *Thorin and Company *Warg riders *White Council *Sindar **Woodland Realm ***King of the Woodland Realm |events= *Bilbo's Farewell Birthday Party (Indirect mention only) *Durin's Day *Loss of Erebor *The Quest of Erebor *War of the Dwarves and Orcs **Battle of Azanulbizar |objects= *Axe *Bow **Arrow *Moon-letters *Morgul-blade *Rings of Power **One Ring *Spears *Swords **Glamdring **Orcrist **Sting *War hammer *Wizard Staff |miscellanea= *Archer *Cirth *First Age *Gandalf's Fireworks *Khuzdul *Kingdom *Minerals and Metals **Arkenstone **Gems **Gold *Moon *Rune **Dwarf Runes *Sackville-Baggins *The Song Of The Lonely Mountain *Third Age **TA 2770 **TA 2799 **TA 2941 **TA 3018 *Treasure *Valley |species = *Bat *Chicken *Cow *Dog *Dragons **Fire-drakes *Dwarves *Elves **Silvan Elves / Wood-elves *Firefly (Mentioned only) *Fish *Fox *Spiders *Great Eagles *Goat *Goblins *Goldfinch *Hedgehog *Hobbits *Horses *Humans *Ibex *Louse (Mentioned only) *Maiar *Megaloceros *Moth *Mouse *Orcs *Robin *Raven (Mentioned only) *Sparrow *Squirrel (Mentioned only) *Stick insect *Stone-giant *Pheasant (Feather only) *Pig *Pony *Rabbits **Rhosgobel Rabbits *Thrush *Trolls ** Stone-trolls *Wargs *Ringwraiths *Wolves}} Deviations from the book ''The Deviations mentioned below have already inspired a Provisional Purist Modhttps://kickass.to/hobbit-provisional-purist-mod-t7569639.html of the movie, later superseded by the Middle Earth Mod.https://katcr.co/torrent/3295580/the-hobbit-the-middle-earth-mod.html *Elijah Wood appears briefly as Frodo Baggins, whereas this character does not appear in the book. However, his appearance is purely a cameo as the set-up for the movie, in that it's the Red Book of Westmarch being written and read by Bilbo, shortly before the start of The Fellowship of the Ring. *The Dwarves did not arrive in order (first Dwalin, then Balin, then Kili and Fili, then Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur all at once, and then Thorin arrived significantly later) and they did not have their multi-colored hoods or beards as they did in the book. *Bilbo was shown to be allergic to Horses. *The Dwarves surrender when the Trolls threaten to rip Bilbo in two instead of being overpowered and popped into bags. *Bilbo goes to the Trolls because they steal the Dwarves' ponies. *In the book, it was Gandalf that stalled the trolls until they turned into stone. This was done by Bilbo in the film. *The trolls' cave is wide open, and there is no locked door blocking it. *In the book, Bilbo finds Sting and takes it. In the film, Gandalf comes upon it and gives it to Bilbo. *The group is attacked by Orcs on the way to Rivendell, just after the Trolls sequence in the movie. This did not happen in the book. *Radagast the Brown aids the Dwarves in escaping the Orc Warg Riders near Rivendell. In contrast, Radagast did not appear in the book at all, and there is only one mention of him. *Radagast investigates the darkness of Mirkwood, and at Dol Guldur encounters the Necromancer and the Witch-king of Angmar, with whom he briefly duels and from whom he takes the Morgul Blade. In contrast, Tolkien never wrote of any such incident. *Azog has survived the war of the Dwarves and Orcs in which he was wounded by Thorin, who cut off his arm, and hunts Thorin Oakenshield and his followers. In contrast, in the Tolkien literature Azog was beheaded by Thorin's cousin Dáin Ironfoot in the Battle of Azanulbizar, well before the events of ''The Hobbit''. The events of leading to and included in the battle are also altered: Thror leads an army to Moria to reclaim it as opposed to investigating it with a single companion, and he is beheaded during the battle while in the books this occurred several years beforehand. The origin of Thorin's name of Oakenshield is taken from the appendices of The Return of the King, but here takes place during battle with Azog and involves him picking up an oaken branch rather than cutting it off a tree. *While at Rivendell with Thorin's party, Gandalf meets with Elrond, Galadriel, and Saruman (the film's version of the White Council) and relates Radagast's news about Mirkwood, but Saruman discounts Radagast's news about the Necromancer, who he says must be no more than a human pretending to be a wizard. This conflicts with Tolkien's version, in which the White Council already knew that the Necromancer was Sauron and was at Dol Guldur, since Gandalf had already confirmed this 89 years earlier, and Saruman had discovered two years earlier (although he did not inform the Council of this) that Sauron had learned of Isildur's loss of the One Ring at the Gladden Fields by the river Anduin and his servants were searching the area. Accordingly, in Tolkien's original version, in the year of the events of The Hobbit, Saruman finally agreed to an attack on Dol Guldur because he wanted to prevent Sauron from finding the Ring.J.R.R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings, Appendix B * There is no mention of Galadriel in the book, although she IS part of the White Council. *At the White Council meeting, Galadriel relates how the Witch-king of Angmar, after his defeat near Fornost, had been killed and sealed in a tomb in that could not be opened in the High Fells. This is a serious departure from canon (Tolkien's writings), in which the Witch-king had not died, but fled. In fact, Glorfindel had stopped pursuit of the Witch-king and prophesied, "Do not pursue him! He will not return to these lands. Far off yet is his doom, and not by the hand of man will he fall."J.R.R. Tolkien, ''The Lord of the Rings, Appendix A (I, iv).'' This prophecy, of course, was the basis for the later dramatic moment in ''The Lord of the Rings'' in which Éowyn was able to kill the Witch-king because she was not a man. This prophecy no longer makes sense if the Witch-king had already been killed and is now (as Saruman implies) just a spirit raised by a necromancer who could "summon the dead." Furthermore, per Tolkien the White Council knew the Witch-king had not been killed because he and the rest of the Nazgul had previously been fighting with Gondor and had captured (and presumably killed) the last king of Gondor at Minas Morgul in TA 2050, long after he had fled Fornost . It is possible, however, that the Ringwraiths could not die due to their Wraith nature and were imprisoned in the tombs, and only Sauron had the power to call them forth. As for how they presumably killed the last King of Gondor, Galadriel never specifically says if the other Ringwraiths were sealed in the High Fells along with the Witch-King when Angmar fell. So it is possible that the other Ringwraiths challenged and killed Earnur, and were defeated and sealed with their leader centuries later. *When traveling along the mountain pass, Bilbo observes the stone-giants hurling rocks at a distance, "across the valley." Bilbo and his companions take refuge under a hanging rock during the thunderstorm (thunder-battle), but are never involved in the stone-giants' game. *In the book, it was Bilbo that alerted the party when the trapdoors in the goblin cave open. In the film, the dwarves realize this just as they fall into the hole. *In the book, the Goblins only had tunnels, not rope bridges. *In the book The Hobbit, as in the prologue to The Fellowship of the Ring (film), Bilbo Baggins finds the One Ring by chance when his hand happens to fall upon it as he is crawling through one of the dark Goblin-town tunnels, well before he comes across Gollum. In this film, Bilbo sees Gollum fighting with a Goblin and we see Gollum drop the ring during the fight. *Gollum has six teeth in the book, not nine. *In the book, when Gollum and Bilbo were playing the game of riddles, the cave was pitch black and Bilbo could only see Gollum's glowing eyes and hear his voice echoing through the walls of the cave. In the film, the cave was partly lit up and Bilbo could see Gollum entirely. * In the book, Gandalf saves the dwarves in the goblin cave with a flash of light and instantly slays the Goblin King. In the film, the Goblin King is merely knocked aside in this scene, and slain later on. * In the film, Gandalf does not use multi-colored fire when lighting the pine cones. Extras File:The Hobbit Quizzing the Dwarves|Quizzing the Dwarves File:The Hobbit Martin Freeman Community Interview|Community Interview w/ Martin Freeman Extended Edition The extended edition of The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey was released on October 22, 2013 for digital downloads and November 5 2013 for hard copies. It includes these scenes: # The introduction. The Elvenking Thranduil is given more screen time. He approaches the throne while Thrain gestured for a dwarf to show Thranduil a chest of gems. As Thranduil looks entranced and reaches for it, the dwarf closes the lid. Bard's ancestor Girion is given screen time. He is seen behind his Wind Lance attempting to shoot down Smaug during the dragon's attack on Dale. # Bilbo's introduction to himself. A flashback wherein a young hobbit boy comes running up to Gandalf and plays with him. His mother Belladonna runs after him and acknowledges Gandalf as an old friend. # After Bilbo meets Gandalf on the front bench, he buys supper from Hobbiton while suspiciously looking around everywhere to make sure Gandalf is not around. # Kili glances over to a female Elf in Rivendell and winks at her. Dwalin sees him and Kili begins making excuses. In one of his excuses, he mistakenly calls another male Elf a female and Dwalin corrects him. The rest of the dwarves laugh much to Kili's embarrassment. # While eating, Nori complains about the song played by the Elf musicians. Bofur climbs up a platform and begins singing. The other dwarves join in and start throwing food around. Elrond and Lindir look surprised but say nothing about it. # Bilbo is wandering around Rivendell during the daytime. He approaches the statue holding the shards of Narsil before a particular painting catches his eye. The painting depicts Isildur about to cut the One Ring from Sauron's hand. Bilbo is particularly interested in the One Ring on Sauron's hand. # A conversation between Bilbo and Elrond in Rivendell. Elrond also welcomes Bilbo to stay in Rivendell if he wishes. # Lindir complains to Elrond about the dwarves' behavior. They find them swimming in a large fountain. # Gandalf and Elrond further discuss Thorin and Company's quest. Elrond voices his concern of Thorin himself, since both his grandfather and father succumbed to madness. Bilbo and Thorin overhear this conversation. # At the White Council, Gandalf brings up the fact that the Ring of Power once owned by Thorin's father mysteriously vanished. Saruman dismisses this as it would be of no use since all believe the One Ring was lost long ago. # A new song from the goblin king and longer interrogation. Gallery THAUJmovie.jpg|Teaser poster Hobbit p1 SS01.jpg Hobbit p1 SS02.jpg Hobbit p1 SS03.jpg Hobbit p1 SS04.jpg Hobbit p1 SS05.jpg Hobbit p1 SS06.jpg Hobbit p1 SS07.jpg Hobbit p1 SS08.jpg Hobbit p1 SS09.jpg Hobbit p1 SS10.jpg Hobbit p1 SS11.jpg Hobbit p1 SS13.jpg Hobbit p1 SS14.jpg Hobbit p1 SS15.jpg Hobbit p1 SS16.jpg Hobbit p1 SS17.jpg Hobbit p1 SS18.jpg Hobbit p1 SS19.jpg Hobbit p1 SS20.jpg Hobbit p1 SS21.jpg Hobbit p1 SS22.jpg Hobbit p1 SS23.jpg Hobbit p1 SS24.jpg Hobbit p1 SS26.jpg Hobbit p1 SS27.jpg Hobbit p1 SS28.jpg Hobbit p1 SS29.jpg Hobbit p1 SS30.jpg Hobbit p1 SS32.jpg Hobbit p1 SS33.jpg Hobbit p1 SS34.jpg Hobbit p1 SS35.jpg Hobbit p1 SS36.jpg Hobbit p1 SS38.jpg Hobbit p1 SS39.jpg Hobbit p1 SS40.jpg Hobbit p1 SS42.jpg Hobbit p1 SS43.jpg Hobbit p1 SS44.jpg Hobbit p1 SS45.jpg Hobbit p1 SS46.jpg Hobbit p1 SS47.jpg Hobbit p1 SS49.jpg Hobbit p1 SS50.jpg Translations around the world References External links *Official site of The Hobbit films *Trailer for the movie *Differences between the book and the film de:Der Hobbit: Eine unerwartete Reise es:El Hobbit: Un Viaje Inesperado fr:Le Hobbit : Un voyage inattendu it:Lo Hobbit: Un viaggio inaspettato nl:An Unexpected Journey pl:Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż ru:Хоббит: Нежданное путешествие Category:Films directed by Peter Jackson Category:Movies Category:2012 films